Nomeolvides
by Averdia
Summary: Y ese día, Levi y Hange al fin tuvieron una fecha especial en sus vidas, donde unas simples pero hermosas flores, fueron testigas de los bellos recuerdos que anidaban en sus corazones.


Nomeolvides.

¡Vaya día! 14 de febrero, día de celebrar el amor y la amistad. Los más jóvenes eran los que se entusiasmaban con la fecha, ya que para los mayores era un día como cualquier otro.

Aunque en ese día en especial, Hange Zoë se encontraba pensando en si debía o no hacer honor a la fecha y dar algún presente a sus compañeros, puesto que sentía verdadero cariño hacía ellos y el obsequio sería un plus.

Erwin había decidido dar el día libre a algunos escuadrones y la mayoría salieron para visitar a sus familiares. Hange dispuso quedarse para descansar un poco de sus investigaciones, pero de repente se sintió muy aburrida y decidió salir a dar un paseo, y si encontraba algo que llamara su atención, se animaría a comprar los obsequios para sus amigos.

— Algo para Erwin, algo para Mike, también para Nanaba, Moblit también por supuesto, aunque de Levi no estoy tan segura... — Hablaba con ella misma mientras se cambiaba su uniforme por ropas un poco más cómodas, cambió sus pantalones blancos por unos negros y su camisa amarilla por una camisa blanca manga tres cuartos. Se calzó con unos botines y con paso despreocupado salió de su cuarto.

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba delante de los puestos en el pequeño mercado de la ciudad. Se encontraba husmeando en cada una de las tiendas, buscando el regalo perfecto para sus compañeros, tan ensimismada estaba viendo las chucherías que no se percató que a poca distancia de ahí se hallaba Mike acompañado de Levi.

— ¿Esa de ahí no es Hange? —Dijo Mike tratando de ver la cara de la mujer que se encontraba unos puestos delante de ellos.

—No sé —Levi ni siquiera miró hacia donde Mike le señalaba— usa tu nariz.

—Hay demasiados olores. Igual puedo concentrarme.

—Supongo que no tienes nada mejor que hacer —espetó aburrido Levi mientras observaba enseres para la limpieza.

—De hecho sí tengo algo mejor que hacer, enseguida regreso —. Dijo Mike y mientras se alejaba murmuraba— ahora veamos, ¿qué puedo regalarle a Nanaba?

El líder de escuadrón se alejó de Levi para buscar algo especial para regalarle a su camarada.

Mientras Levi estaba mirando los artículos de limpieza, le pareció ver que sí era Hange la que estaba cerca cuando Mike le preguntó.

—Qué haces acá, cuatro ojos —pensó Levi mientras seguía a la mujer con la mirada.

Vio como Hange cargaba un pequeño bulto en su espalda y se dirigía a ese lugar donde él estaba, no supo por qué pero se volteó tratando de que ella no lo viera, como pudo se ocultó tras unas escobas. En algunas ocasiones agradecía la corta estatura que se le había brindado.

¿Por qué hacía eso? No tenía necesidad alguna de ocultarse de esa escandalosa mujer. Bueno, sí. Ya sabía el por qué lo había hecho.

Se quedó quieto siguiendo con la mirada a Hange, la cual no encontró nada de su interés y se limitó a salir del lugar.

Levi suspiró saliendo de su escondite.

—Soy un tonto —. Sonrió un poco mientras seguía inspeccionando el lugar.

— ¿Qué puedo regalarle a Levi sin que me lo avienta a la cara? —Hange seguía pensando mientras caminaba hacia un pequeño prado para descansar.

— ¡Esto es tan difícil! —gritaba mientras se mesaba los cabellos.

Mientras caminaba vio un árbol de buen tamaño y a su lado estaba una pila de rocas con una pequeña cueva natural. Se recostó en el tronco del árbol. Qué difícil la estaba pasando, faltaba solo un obsequio, y aún no sabía qué podría ser.

—Te odio Levi. ¿Por qué me tienes que complicar la existencia?

Ya habían pasado unos minutos y se disponía a levantarse, cuando desvió un poco la mirada hacia la entrada de la pequeña cueva y vio algo que la dejó ensimismada...

—Creo que encontré el regalo perfecto para él —. Se levantó y una gran sonrisa adornó su rostro.

Mike y Levi regresaban de las compras y cada uno se dirigía a sus respectivas habitaciones. Se sentía tan abrumado de como Mike lo había traído caminando de un lado a otro, oliendo por aquí, oliendo por allá, esperando encontrar algo para regalarle a Nanaba. Debía seguirlo, no tenía opción.

Lo llenó de preguntas intentando saber si él le regalaría algo a la científica.

—Por qué haría algo así...

—Vamos Levi, ¿qué no somos compañeros? Tienes que regalarle algo a Hange.

—Por qué a ella...

— ¿Y por qué no?

—Es tan ruidosa.

—Pero así la quieres.

—No pienso perder mi tiempo en esas cosas. Y ya, déjame en paz.

—Bien, tú ganas. Igual dudo que te obsequien algo—. Se despidió Mike mientras entraba a su habitación.

Estaba por anochecer y Levi decidió caminar un poco por el cuartel. Sus ojos no dejaban de inspeccionar el lugar, deseando encontrar a cierta mujer de anteojos. Y como si alguien le hubiera concedido ese deseo divisó la espalda de Hange, que se dirigía al cuartel.

¿Será que ella le dé un obsequio por esa fecha tan sin particular? Levi sacudió la cabeza tratando de desechar ese pensamiento absurdo.

«Con lo distraída que es... Igual si me llegara a regalar algo, yo no le compré nada», pensó Levi.

Sintió curiosidad al ver que la mujer sostenía un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

—Oi, Hange.

La aludida volteó la cabeza.

— ¡Ah! Levi, ¿qué tal tu día libre? Le respondió sin voltear el cuerpo, queriendo ocultar lo que sostenía en sus brazos.

—Lo normal, veo que fuiste de compras —dijo queriendo sonar natural.

—Ah sí, sí. Compré algunas cosas que necesitaba. Ahora si me disculpas debo irme.

Hange estaba por acelerar el paso cuando Levi se plantó frente a ella cruzando los brazos.

—Así que esto ocultabas —. Dijo él observando el bulto que Hange había ocultado en vano—. ¿Quién te las regaló — la inquirió receloso.

—Ah... P-por ahí —titubeó ella mientras estrujaba un lindo ramo de "nomeolvides" envueltas en un trozo de papel atadas con un pequeño listón formando un coqueto moño.

—Nunca pensé que tuvieras algún pretendiente. Eso es una gran hazaña, viniendo de ti.

—Que venenoso eres Levi, al menos a mí sí me regalaron algo, pero ¿qué hay de ti? — sonrió socarrona.

—No me importa y no necesito algo así.

—Sí, sí, como digas. Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a mi habitación, ¡nos vemos enano! —lo último lo gritó mientras le daba la espalda nuevamente mientras se alejaba abrazando su ramo de flores.

—Qué patético, ¿quién sería el que le regaló esas flores? En fin, es algo que no me interesa —Levi caminó hacia ningún lugar establecido, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

— ¡De la que me salvé! —dijo la científica dejando escapar un silbido.

Se apresuró a arreglar un pequeño florero, acomodó con sumo cuidado las flores, procurando no lastimarlas.

Mientras pensaba la manera de cómo entregárselas a Levi, se dispuso a ducharse. Eso sin duda sería uno de los mejores regalos para el pequeño capitán.

Después de haberse duchado, Hange se dirigió al comedor, pues tenía un hambre que...

— ¡Podría comerme un caballo entero! —Gritó ella.

—No consideres a mi caballo en tu menú, por favor.

—Levi, el día de hoy estás siendo muy molesto. Seguro es porque nadie te obsequió nada, ¿verdad? Hange lo miró burlonamente mientras le aventaba un trozo de pan.

—Esas cosas no van conmigo —dijo esquivando el proyectil y se sentó frente a ella con una humeante taza de té.

—Si tú lo dices—. La mujer sonreía por dentro, ya quería darle a Levi la sorpresa con su obsequio.

Pasados unos minutos en el que ninguno dijo nada, y después de haber terminado sus alimentos, Levi se despidió.

—Hasta mañana, cuatro ojos —sin decir nada más, Levi se levantó llevando consigo su taza vacía.

— ¿Tan temprano? ¿Levi?

—Tengo asuntos que atender que no son de tu incumbencia.

— ¡Grosero! —Le gritó ella a todo pulmón.

Suspiró pesadamente. Esa mujer lo enloquecía, una dulce locura se apoderaba de él cada que ella le sonreía. Aunque no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que ella le gustaba.

En cuanto a la fecha, a él nunca le había llamado la atención ese día feriado, le daba igual, era un día como cualquier otro. La noche había llegado y todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor.

De pronto, vinieron a su mente las flores que cargaba Hange y sin imaginarlo, recordó a su madre. Esa hermosa mujer que se mataba trabajando para poder llevar algo de comida a la casa. A pesar de contar con 7 años, recordaba algunas cosas con asombrosa lucidez.

Le vino a la mente un recuerdo en especial, su madre llegaba a casa con un ramito de flores, unas pequeñas flores hermosas color azul, las flores del amor desesperado o el amante eterno. Su madre las llamaba "nomeolvides".

— _¿Verdad que son hermosas, Levi? Las traje para ti, mi pequeño._

— _Pero mamá, soy un hombre, yo debo regalarte flores a ti._

— _¿Quién dice eso? ¿Acaso una mujer no puede regalarle flores al hombre de su vida? Kuchel abrazaba fuertemente a Levi._

— _¡Mamá! —gritaba el pequeño, intentando zafarse del abrazo._

— _Hijo, regalar flores no es exclusivo de un caballero, una dama también puede regalar flores, si estas vienen de una mujer, no dudes de que es señal que te quiere y le importas mucho._

 _Levi se quedó quieto mientras su madre lo abrazaba, la escuchaba atentamente perdiéndose en lo hermoso de sus ojos._

— _Si algún día alguna chica te regala flores, no se las desprecies, recíbelas con el mayor de los gustos y agradécele el gesto que tuvo para contigo, te aseguro que será uno de los mejores regalos que recibas en tu vida._

— _Estás flores entonces son el mejor regalo de mi vida, no necesito más. Tú eres la mujer de mi vida —decía el pequeño tomando las mejillas de su madre dibujando pequeños círculos._

— _Mi pequeño, no seré eterna. Pero estas flores son un regalo que espero siempre te acompañe. Estas flores se llaman "nomeolvides", son el símbolo del amor eterno. Hijo, no olvides nunca que mamá te ama y cuidará de ti eternamente._

Levi a esa edad no comprendió esas últimas palabras de su madre. A partir de ese día las flores hacia el pequeño no faltaban hasta que llegó el fatídico día que su madre murió, unos meses después.

¿Por qué recordaba eso en ese preciso momento? ¡Claro! Eso era, las flores que Hange abrazaba eran "nomeolvides". Eso significaba que Hange ya tenía a alguien especial.

—Lo siento, madre. No hay nadie especial para mí y ni yo lo soy para alguien.

Mientras suspiraba, caminó de regreso a las habitaciones del cuartel, mirando a lo lejos a una pareja que celosamente trataba de ocultarse mientras se abrazaban. Podía observar como Nanaba tímidamente miraba a Mike que la dejó de abrazar para sostener sus manos y acariciarlas. Para después, acercarse poco a poco a su rostro y besarla. Era una bella estampa. Levi se sintió celoso por un momento.

—Tch, Tonterías —. Sacudió la cabeza para olvidar la imagen de esos dos rindiéndose a ese sentimiento llamado amor.

Ya estando en el pasillo que daba a su habitación, se encontró a Hange al lado de la puerta, fuera del cuarto de él esperándolo, con las manos en la espalda.

Sinceramente no se encontraba de humor, y para no discutir prefirió no dirigirle la palabra. Justo cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, ella se interpuso para evitar que la abriera.

— ¿Qué es lo qué quieres? —esta vez el capitán preguntó con molestia.

—Yo, bueno... Solo... Solo quiero darte esto, bueno igual si no te gusta me lo puedo llevar...

Ella estaba ¿sonrojada?

Su corazón latió un poco más rápido de lo normal al ver a su compañera algo nerviosa, con las rodillas juntas y restregando la punta de su pie izquierdo en el suelo.

Dejó ver su brazo izquierdo y el derecho poco a poco se iba mostrando sosteniendo un pequeño florero con... ¿Nomeolvides?

—Levi, feliz día de la amistad —. Dijo Hange, ahora sí, extendiendo ambas manos hacia el pequeño hombre, entregándole el florero.

Totalmente sorprendido, el capitán no pudo decir nada.

Hange lo miró un poco extrañada. «Quizá no le gustó y está a punto de darme un golpe en la cabeza», pensó la mujer.

Ni uno ni lo otro. Levi tomó el florero mirando fijamente las flores. Tenía una mirada melancólica. Hange lo notó e intentó quitar el florero de las manos de él.

—Disculpa, pensé que te gustaría pero veo que me equivoqué.

Con un rápido movimiento, Levi se volteó impidiendo que la castaña le quitara su regalo.

—Tonta, no dije que no me gustara —dijo él en voz muy baja. Aunque Hange logró escucharlo.

—Me alegro que las aceptaras, Levi. Hasta mañana, se despidió la alta mujer con una sonrisa. Pero al comenzar a caminar, la mano del capitán en su hombro izquierdo detuvo su andar.

—Hange... Gracias —. Susurró mientras se paraba detrás de ella y apoyaba su frente en la espalda de su camarada.

Ella no podía verlo pero sentía, por la respiración entrecortada de él, que estaba tratando de retener el llanto. Entonces los recordó, Hange recordó a sus padres.

Los recordaba como un bello matrimonio, en el que ambos se regalaban flores, pero cuando el regalo era hecho por su madre hacia su padre, este rompía a llorar de felicidad y abrazaba a su esposa. Dando un hermoso espectáculo a una pequeña Hange, ella se limitaba a gritar ¡yahooo! mientras hacía una pequeña danza alrededor de sus enamorados padres. Mientras bailaba, pensaba en que algún día ella también le regalaría flores al que se ganara su corazón.

Estando Levi recargada en ella, se encogió su corazón, había cumplido su promesa.

El pequeño capitán se separó del cuerpo de su compañera, acarició su antebrazo y palmeó su espalda, indicándole que podía irse.

—Gracias a ti —, y sin voltear a verlo, Hange caminó de vuelta a su habitación. Había sido el día del amor y amistad más bonito que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Levi la miró perderse por el pasillo, entonces entró a su habitación, coloco el florero en la pequeña mesita junto a su cama.

Las observaba mientras susurraba —Gracias madre, por cuidarme — para enseguida limpiar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos sin parar.

Y ese día, Levi y Hange al fin tuvieron una fecha especial en sus vidas, donde unas simples pero hermosas flores, fueron testigas de los bellos recuerdos que anidaban en sus corazones.

Fin.


End file.
